


断肢

by deadpigeons



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 我不是金田，我成为英雄后并不会拯救任何人，也不想要拯救任何人，我想要金田震惊的眼神，我想要他知道我的愤怒和我的悲伤，假如他不能切身体会到，这样的力量就毫无意义和价值。换而言之，我想要力量而不是成为英雄。因为在那之后我要毁灭一切，把东京浸在洪水里，青少年傲慢的愤慨，无能的痛苦，我的童年都能够就此结束了。
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Kudos: 2





	断肢

我曾经以为当我描述痛苦时，我能够找到其中相当核心的某样内核，或许是能力，或许是不符合能力的追求。我跟着霓虹灯似的，金田的机车尾灯转弯时掠过的一道视觉残像，经由他超过我，一路经过店面，我们曾经在这些店面边短暂地停留过。

我未曾感到过相当巨大的饥饿，但经由过羞耻的洗礼。我曾经常常有着欲望没办法满足的时刻，面对着店面里的陈设，柜橱里摆放的非卖品。即使是想要药的时候也是，这些刺激并非是我一直以来追随的，但一旦拥有了足够的力量，我就能拥有所有我曾经不能拥有的，它们是一种见证，一种单纯的囤积，是敞开的手提箱里装满的现金和国债。赶紧逃跑吧！我想一边喊叫着，一边在车道上滑过，把小丑党、金田、母亲一起甩在后面，整个日本乃至世界，一旦到了具体的高度后就变得渺小了。那样快速地滑过一切，把时间也甩到后面，在出生前掐死先祖，挥舞武士刀，把过去砍得血花四溅。

在我留在实验室的病床上做着无意义的梦，一切毁灭的源头还只是幻想时，我梦到金田和我在水泥浇筑成的巨大地面、凹陷几何形态的沙坑，肮脏的、堆着小石子、细树枝、留着干瘪的猫粪的沙子，我在滑滑梯的顶端，金田快乐地大喊，从那样笔直短暂的一本道滑下。我们像是排泄一样诞生，滑翔着，野蛮原始的激情里，我喊叫着。我跌倒在一段工整的塑胶垫上，膝盖擦破了，金田看着我，伸出手：“很快乐吧！铁雄！”他的笑容一度让我回到了他对着铁锈着的自动饮水器清洗鼻血和掉进头发里的玻璃碎片引起的血后，他蹭着合金的箱子弯曲肩膀，坐在地上看向我。在这么一秒里，我意识到我们的关系没有改变，我在被他无时无刻因拯救而牵挂着。没有理由，金田见到谁都会伸手。我的恨因为他的笑容而清醒，短暂的童年快乐就一无所踪了。在攀上滑梯顶部时我曾想着，这样的辛苦就是为了这样的堕落吗？现在又确实只有先天的、条件反射式的及时行乐才是有意义的。我不愿意看他的脸，撑着塑料滑梯狭窄的边缘独自站起来。静电让金田的头发竖起来，他挠挠后脑勺，“什么嘛。”

我为什么要看向他，为什么要看向小学的金田！因为这样的年纪躯体的我只能对他微笑吗？火焰焚毁了之后留下青烟，我已经到了反叛的时候，以往的顺从就要一并销毁，假使在现实里无法回到过去销毁曾经对他的顺从和因温情而做出的妥协，现在的梦里我要表现出恨，就要以百十倍的方式偿还。最后对我提着枪的人是金田我也无所畏惧。

他是一段因为我的弱小而不断放大的影子，但现在我如日中天。

我们同样在荒野里行进，在废墟寻找可替换用的零件，那时候摩托尚未上漆，只是一堆二手改造的稀缺金属。垃圾倾倒器是巨大的水坝打开了。我们在混合着的零件堆里，医疗器械和太空垃圾里翻找替代品。我弯着腰，等待弹起的螺丝和电板、芯片，聚丙乙烯制成的车灯外壳砸在我的脊背上。乒乒乓乓。天际线在我鱼眼似的视野里变成一道高低起伏的全息投影（我后知后觉像是阿基拉的脑电波）耸动着靠近我。金田找到贴在行李箱上的贴纸，揣在兜里，上面写着FREEDOM和AMBITIOUS。

“不会给你的！”他呲着牙。

我记得这么多这么多愚蠢的变奏，却慢慢变得不再像我，个体记忆被改造后的人体里，这些温情冲过我的身体就像橡胶管冲在地面上激起的灰尘和泥泞，我醒来时看到一只螳螂被罩在倒扣的水杯里。它很矫健，透明的外壳里流着绿色的血液，我把杯子碰倒在地上，发现是两颗药。

在新东京上课就像是在规划成井字和回字的、一系列几何形态分布的大道上飙车似的，我们遵从于末日的逻辑，假使可以伪装秩序的必要，就要继续下去。我们中没有一个人觉得上课是有用的，高中是有意义的，我们非常无知野蛮和粗暴，像是傲慢这个词在街上游行。我们不清楚自己的将来，不清楚自己的现在，唯一仍然留有印象的是过去的耻辱，并且这样的耻辱以一种毁灭一切的形式蚕食着我们将来的人生。我对自己的将来没有一点思索，只觉得今天度过了就好，每一天都是昨天的重复。某种巨大的空虚笼罩我，笼罩我们这一代人，无法集中注意去听一场公共演讲的年轻人，围在玻璃后的电视们看转录的棒球球赛，在地下酒吧喝猫尿，游戏机的屏幕永远停留在鲜艳的当初。这种巨大的空虚，让我觉得死了其实也没什么不好。死亡和生活之间相隔的经验和体验的数量，在这样的我们面前无限地缩小了。但凡是想要活下去的人，都必然会有人关心。我们在街上鬼混，没有一个人关心我们到底是什么，到底在想什么，所以我们自己也不关心。我们坐在桥沿上，挂着两条腿吃冰棒。我盯着灰绿色混杂黄色的、偶尔有水泡和旋涡的河水，突然一种想要了结一切的念头击中了我。金田叫我：“喂，你小子！”，他指一指我的雪糕，“雪糕要化了。”我看向他，觉得痛苦。但这样的痛苦是无根的阵痛，所以很快消散了。在我尚未思索这样的痛苦前，福至心灵就此击中我，他又拯救我一次。他为了拯救而活着，像是这一代人迟迟没有到场的母亲。但这样的关怀需要以我的尊严作为代价，并且永远吮指，永远软弱。我在需要他的时候相当渴求被需要，他也只在被需要时找到价值，在他粗糙的温情下流动着的自我，竟然是依靠我来补完的。一个真正的英雄，我却这么想要毁灭这个英雄，想让他意识到他的无能。我那么深切和悲伤地希望有一天是我站在对立的立场上，我为什么能这样既憎恨他，又渴求他，为什么永远是他来救我就能有所解答。

除他之外的人对我的需求，就像是浮在水面上托着婴儿的一双双手。他们把全部的希望双手捧着，即使洪水已经淹没了他们的头颅。他们把自己的主观欲求过多地投射在了客体上，被吞噬同化也觉得幸福。如果一个偶像由于这种虚假的爱，针对他所代表的虚拟符号而沾沾自喜，同时又害怕失去被喜爱的能力，会不会把自己活成一个面具？我觉得偶像和受众的关系就像是神像和受众的关系，又或者说是耶稣，是被膜拜物，但只是因为受众不得不透过它来膜拜一个理想中的他的形象。因为那个形象千人千面，并且存在于每个个体的潜意识，因此每个人需要映射的方式来把那种崇拜的需求转移到他身上。他可能只是具备了某一种特质，而这种特质和它重合了，形成了一种符号性的标识。他在被崇拜的同时随时可能被替代，就像是人们扔掉一个磨损的模型换成另一个。信仰本身越过了他，因此他会惶恐不安。他一直都是客体，并且把自己的主体存在抛弃了去力图成为这个客体。实际上没有人真正是爱他的。

我不是金田，我成为英雄后并不会拯救任何人，也不想要拯救任何人，我想要金田震惊的眼神，我想要他知道我的愤怒和我的悲伤，假如他不能切身体会到，这样的力量就毫无意义和价值。换而言之，我想要力量而不是成为英雄。因为在那之后我要毁灭一切，把东京浸在洪水里，青少年傲慢的愤慨，无能的痛苦，我的童年都能够就此结束了。

我当时隐隐从纯子身上嗅到我母亲诞生我前那样盲目愚蠢的激情，但除了陷落之外别无他法了。我们仍然年轻，但总有一天会变成被社会不需要的大人。现在作为孩子的我们，青少年时期的傲慢和无知都是可以被原谅的。这是我短暂狂乱的黄金时代，乘着风，身体轻盈的黄金时代。我很快会变成直立着也见不到脚尖的中年男人，趁一切熄灭前，我，金田，山形和甲斐拿着棒球棒在深夜游荡在街头，我们把一条街的玻璃都砸碎了，我进入时两侧人偶的衣服拂过我的脸颊，我拨开他们就像婴儿剥开产道。我们进到室内砸开锁把喷漆，滑板，备用电池，手电筒，游戏机，从仓库里搬出来，在赤裸的塑料模特身上喷漆：我们都完了！日本完了！我把其中一个球状关节的人型扭成瑟瑟发抖躲避枪弹的样子，其他人形都围住他。我想象到被责备的形态也莫过于此了，金田以为我吓坏了，但那么畅快地，我笑起来。

我们被监控摄像录下来，我们还没有到十四岁，我们像蜈蚣骚动的脚趾挤在冷光的阴影下。在等候区，我闻到腐坏的臭气，我四处嗅来嗅去，原来是从我身体里传出的，热烘烘的、腐败的、仿佛是桑拿区里透过皮肤的死亡般的的气味。在警察的目光里，我清晰地意识到我们还没成熟就腐烂了。他看向我们的目光像是知道我们永远不会变好，好是个伪命题，没有人能足够好。老师在课上说：“你们要建立完整健康的人际关系，形成独立自主的人格。”甲斐在第三排，脚搁在他下方同学的肩膀上。他用课本砸向老师，“老师讲错了，重新再讲。”它像一个过重的纸飞机，还没有推出战壕就被轰炸完全，像是沾了水的蜻蜓翅膀一样摇摇晃晃，但它竟然击中了老师，他的眼镜碎在地面上，变成无数细小的镜面，每一个都反映着我们，我们像是痴呆一样张着嘴，如果他想用这样的方式来拯救我们，那他无疑成功了，那一瞬间我受到了震慑。但这样的圣人不能留在这里，所以我们继续砸下去，乒乒乓乓。他把书拍了一拍，里面漏出甲斐画的乳房的简笔画。我们哄堂大笑，把其他东西也砸下去，水杯、圆珠笔、便签本，什么都可以。我们还没有十四岁嘛。我们砸着东西，又继续大笑。这个圣人就一边骂着，一边逃走了。

我一边笑，一边又觉得好痛苦，我的眼泪掉下来，像黑狗似的在眼窝留下一道仿佛麦田被垦过的痕迹。但没有一种方法能表现出我的痛苦，我的文字是混杂着的片假名和汉字，它们像蚂蚁似的，一旦我合上笔记本就会爬来爬去，把那些象征着痛苦的假名变成毫无意义的、挤做一堆的铅字。只要我开口，它们就消失了。从此之后的每一篇作文里，我写的都是经历过重重掩盖的，虚假的真实。因为这样的痛苦连我自己都没法找到根源，恨这个时代吗？凭什么要恨呢？我恨的是我的出生啊！

1988年东京已经爆炸过一次了，宗教人士都期待阿基拉的降临，就像期待一场彻底的大清洗，像是创世以来第二场洪水，把一切都洗干净。雨！我们多么期待一场雨！东京运行着，维持一个巨大腐败的滚轮深沉痛苦地喘息着，人们不从事正经职业，迷信，但又有那么多得到知识的人做着更穷凶极恶的事。 他们把我们弃之不顾，却在育婴室造了一个等比例的凯旋门。

日本像是一片皲裂的河床似的破损着，玻璃盒子仍然竣立。课上老师说过的唯一一个故事是有关一个人被雷劈死了，尸体掉在沼泽里。结果沼泽里走出了一个一模一样的人，拥有他的记忆。我是沼泽里走出来的我吗？身体这么崭新却仍然带有过去羞耻的悲惨记忆，如果是真正的崭新，就该是完完全全变成一个新降生的婴儿，连脚趾蜷缩都有粉色的柔软。真正的崭新里没有铁雄这个名字，我们都是阿基拉，纯粹的力量、代号。纯粹得不需要任何记忆被保留。

梦到在那些孩子的梦和我的梦短暂汇集时，就像是一架桥通往另一架，同时又快速地被摧毁着，我们的梦就此混杂在一起，像牛的下水、鱼的杂碎堆在一起。有价值的东西会分门别类地摆放，没有价值就会混在一起。我曾见到他们，阿基拉，大家在实验室温暖的房间，永远停留在充满毛绒和弹性的内壁里。他们司空见惯地测试自己拥有的能力，周遭有一两个记录数据的研究人员，对他们恶作剧，像普通健康的孩子一样纵声大笑。

在应该接受小学教育的年龄前我就被抛弃了，当大家谈论起母亲时，连我自己都会暗自想：“在想什么啊，这个女人。”我十六岁前后，看到有各式各样的未婚女人在医院，学校走廊一道道廊柱透过侧面的光在我面前打下阴影似的，一整个群体，在还没决定生下孩子前排着队被激情和愚蠢打败了。我也是这样，由于动物的激情而非人的理性诞生在羊水破裂后在地上汇聚的一整滩里。如果早早地融化掉，像冰淇淋遇到阳光一样融化掉，被狼或者鹤叼去不就好了吗？她根本没能力把我养下来，所以我早早地通过一些为了维持社会秩序的管道，在无数拐角下直冲向下，我唯一的选择是或者还是死去，这样的选择也被本能接手。金田也是，所以我们见面了，我的玩具被抢走，他流着鼻血把它还给我。决定是否是领袖的、是否具有那样强烈傲慢的根本的拥护的决定却来自我，是我先报上了名字，这些稀薄的感激之情变成我日后羞耻的前奏，他帮助我，我受到他的庇护，他就此成为了领袖。这是没法讲清楚的契约，我在它所掩埋的一阵涌动的温情下摁下了自己的指头。

我和金田缺少这样的经历，在走向隧道时，那样黑洞洞的悠长的喉咙孔洞里，上颚由于受到伤害而均匀散落出光柱。我们生长在废墟里，没法得到养分，抬头时就能看到由于过度 光污染而形成的永日，黑夜应该有星星吗？在抵达外太空的那一刻，我才真实意识到黑夜是该有星星的。那竟然在我意识到我无所不能前发生了。

金田放开我的手，我们什么都没有说，什么也不必说。他应该是英雄时，上天选择了我。我没有经历任何挣扎，选择是一瞬间，这一瞬间金田可能会拽着我走向另一条隧道，但金田不在那里，他对我蛮横的控制，他自以为是的庇护，我把它们都抛弃了，只有金田还像只没法被赶走的野狗头首似的，他为什么永远都想着要来救我？我已经不再是我了的事实，他应该比任何人都清楚。我比任何人都更满意现在的我，永远不会回去。

我感到纯子的痛苦，她被我的形状迷惑了，认为我是原本的铁雄而爱我，又或者其实她并没有爱我，只是出于同一种我母亲怀孕并且生下我的激情，她表现出爱我的假象。假如她真的看透了我皮囊下巨大的，吞噬一切的婴儿和草履虫的混合体，她会爱我吗？如果这是真的，当我变得肿胀和痛苦时，她为什么离开我呢？我需要爱，需要母亲的爱。她的痛苦混杂着无知，她想着：“我要死了吗？我好害怕，铁雄，救救我。”但求救的人是我。我用混杂着的、丑陋地鼓胀着的内壁包容她的时候，同时也挤压着她。我拯救不了任何人，那是金田的事，只要向他喊：“救救我，金田！”他就会来的不是吗？所以我喊叫着。救救我。我好害怕。

在生育的同时我出生了。但既然这么痛苦，为什么要出生呢。


End file.
